cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global League of Protectorates
|- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Power Bloc || Order of The New Dawn |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Founders || Lord Ricardo and Bartholomew Roberts |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | High Chancellor || Pyronicice |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Council || Serg92, Blackavar, R.Wakefield, Farah, Bartholomew Roberts |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of Intelligence || Razumihin |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of Defence || Blackavar |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of Finance || Pyronicice |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of External Affairs || chairmanR |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of Recruitment ' || Crimius |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | '''Minister of Trade ' || Gollum |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | 'Minister of Fun ' || R.Wakefield |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;"|'''Strength (As of 22, October 2007) || *Number of Members: 93 *Total Strength: 525k+ *Average Nation Strength: 5650 *Number of Nuclear Weapons: 42 *Score: 2.72 |} Intro GLOP was founded after the merger of IPA(Informal Peace Alliance) and GOOR (Global Organization of Republics). The date of founding was Sep. 13, 2007. Zero Tolerance Policy The GLOP will pass a law that gives immediate retalliation rights to all members if any one of our members is attacked or threatened. So if someone gets attacked, we dogpile on them. If they get threatened, notify the person's alliance and tell them they have 48 hours to respond to the offending nation's threats before we do. Once we pass this law, a post will be put on the CN forums saying to all alliances that if any of their members have a problem with a GLOP member, they NEED to come talk to our government before taking action. If they don't, and one of their members attack, the attacker will be destroyed (no action will be taken against the alliance, only against the person that attacks). I think we are a reasonable group of people, and when someone has a complain against our members we are always willing to listen with an open mind and take the right course of action to ensure justice is served. So far we have avoided many wars because of our willingness to use diplomacy. We are a relaxed alliance, and we have fun playing this game. We are all tired of people feeling they can taunt and harass our members, and it's time to put our foot down and say that we aren't going to take any s*** from anyone anymore. The Charter of the GLOP Preamble: In order to create a third party made up of the first and second parties, the Global League of Protectorates, henceforth referred to as the fourth party eventhough it’s really just the third party, but is forced to be referred to as the fourth party (or GLOP) because of complaints from the fifth party that three is too close to two, therefore meaning that the third party is too close to the second party, henceforth makig a pure and independent third party impossible, has been established as a combination of the first and second party, therefore, one plus two being three, has formed the fourth party, to spread the ideals of both the original first and second parties. The sixth party has decided to abstain from all actions regarding this charter. Article I: Membership All applicants to GLOP must fulfill the following requirements: - Not be in a war in which he/she was the aggressor at the time of application. - Fill out the appropriate application with the appropriate information in the appropriate section of the GLOP Forums. - NOTE: you get a bons after applying if you are able to to explain the preamble of this charter, because eventhough we wrote it, we don’t know what it means. (that is "we" as in reference to the people of the fourth party, formerly the third party, not the first or second, and certainly not the fifth or sixth) Article II: Government Section 1: The GLOP (the fourth or third party) is run by a parliamentary form of government. A council of six members will be elected by the people, and a member of that council will be voted in by the other councilmembers as the alliance High Chancellor. Section 2: Once the High Chancellor is elected, he/she is no longer a member of the council, but forms the executive branch of the government while the council forms the legislative branch. Section 3: A balance shall be maintained between the High Chancellor and the GLOP Council. Any decision made by one party can be vetoed by a majority vote of the second party (these parties being the executive and legislative branches of the government, not the same first and second parties as the preamble). Section 4: The Council and High Chancellor hold all the power to make decisions for the alliance save for the decision on who will be in the council, which shall be decided by the people. Section 5: Members of Government will serve a term of two months, at the end of which, all government postitions will be cleared and elections must take place to re-elect or replace all positions. Section 6: Additional Government positions to be elected include: Minister of Defence (MoD) – In charge of all military actions undertaken by the GLOP and it’s members. Minister of External Affairs (MoFA) – In charge of relations with other alliances and appointing ambassadors. Minister of Trade (MoT) – In charge of organizing trade aggreements within and outside the GLOP. Minister of Finance (MoF) – In charge of the GLOP’s finances and banks. Minister of Recruitment (MoR) – In charge of organizing recruitment efforts undertaken by the GLOP. Minister of Intelligence (MoI) – In charge of being smart. Minister of Fun (MoFu) – In charge of being fun. PAAAAARTAAAAAYYYY! Article III: Rights and Powers of the People Section 1: The people have the power to remove any Government official by a 75% majority vote of the GLOP. Section 2: The People have the right to speak freely without threat of punishment by the GLOP unless they are using profanity and/or obscenities. Section 3: The People have the right to vote freely without intimidation from other GLOPers. Article IV: War Section 1: Aggressive attacks made by GLOPers on other nations that are members of alliances are not permitted without permission from the High Chancellor or Minister of Defence. Members who are found in breech of this section will face possible expulsion from GLOP and destruction by GLOPing. Section 2: Attacks by GLOPers on unaligned nations are not encouraged but will not be prohibited either, providing that the following guidelines are followed: the victim nation must be at least 10 days inactive and the GLOPer must offer peace and reps if the nation’s ruler returns. Section 3: Declarations of war made by GLOP on other alliances must be approved by both the Council and High Chancellor. Once war has been declared, members must follow orders given to them by the Minister of Defence. Section 4: Nuclear weapons are allowed to be purchased and used ONLY for alliance defence. During times of declared war between GLOP and other alliances, GLOP will follow a strict Non-nuclear first strike policy. NO nuclear weapons are to ever be used unless approved by the Minister of Defence or unless the nation using the nuke has just been hit by one, in which case nuclear weapons may ONLY be used against the offending nation. Any member caught in breech of this section WILL be immediately expelled from the alliance and GLOPed. Article V: Discipline of GLOPers Any GLOPer found in breech of this charter, it’s amendments, and legislation passed by the council may be punished in any of the following ways: Removal from a government office, barring from becoming a government official, payment in CN money, tech, or soldiers to the GLOP or other nation or organization, suspension from the forums, expulsion from the alliance, and GLOPing. Serious offenses may warrant banning from the forums, and contacting of CN Game Mods. Article VI: Amendments We, the founders of the GLOP, realizing that we are not perfect (sadly) and knowing that this charter reflects that quality and will need to be amended as time progresses, leave to the members of GLOP the ability to amend this charter by a 75% majority vote of the entire GLOP. Closing: The undersigned representatives of the first and second parties hereby officially form the Fourth party, the Global League of Protectorates (GLOP) as a sovereign alliance of Planet Bob. Signed, For the first Party (GOOR), - Lord Ricardo, High Chancellor - Linkkjm, Vice-Chancellor For the Second Party (IPA), - Bartholomew Roberts, President - Demontae, Vice-President - Razumihin, Director of Foreign Affairs - Blackavar, Militia Commander - Pyronicice, Director of Program - Farah, Director of Recruitment = Treaties = Power Block- Order of The New Dawn GLOP-ACDC ToA = External Links = * Official alliance forums Category:Alliances